


Home

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno had a pleasant morning and he knew what exactly caused that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an interview in which Ohno said that he wants Nino as his bride (I read the translation on @Pimarashian's tweet, [here](https://twitter.com/Pimarashian/status/639080860692537344). Thanks to her!)

Ohno woke up to the ringing tone of his alarm. He pried his eyes open, trying to reach for his phone so he could turn the alarm off and maybe go back to sleep for another five minutes. Unfortunately for him, his phone was well away on the sofa. With a soft whine, Ohno finally stood up and shut the alarm up with a simple swipe of his finger.

Next to the phone, Ohno found his towel and a stack of his clothes. He picked it up and strolled right into the bathroom, finding it convenient to do just that since he already had everything that he needed in hand. He put his clothes and towel on the table by the mirror and shed his pajamas on his way to the shower. He threw his worn clothes carelessly like he always did and immediately let the cold water to pour down on him.

The water woke him up completely. He lathered himself with his favorite soap and proceeded to wash his hair too. He hummed some random songs cheerfully, swaying his butt slowly while on it. After he was sure that no suds remained, he turned the shower off and stepped out from the shower.

Ohno dried himself with his blue towel. It was freshly laundered, the scent was clean and fresh. Ohno smiled gratefully on that and stared at his reflection on the mirror afterward. He needed to shave, he noticed, so he took the new razor that was there by the sink and shaved himself clean. Then, he brushed his teeth, wore his clothes, and combed his hair a bit.

Ohno left his towel on the sink just like that and walked outside the bathroom. He checked himself on the full size mirror and smiled contently. The clothes were nice and comfy, just like how he liked it best. He smoothed the side of his shirt a bit and walked outside, feeling ready to attend the interview that was scheduled for him that morning.

On the kitchen table, he found himself a pack of sandwich with a note on it,

_Put it inside the microwave for two minutes. Don’t whine, I don’t have the time to cook you anything._

Ohno chuckled to that and did as the notes instructed him to. While waiting, he wandered to the living area in search for his bag and he found it right there, neatly zipped, with another note on top of it,

_Phone. Bedroom. Sofa._

Ohno jogged back to the room because he actually forgot about it. He took the said phone and stole a glance to the sleeping man on the bed, mouthing a silent thank you because he meant it. He threw the phone inside his bag then, and snatched the sandwich from the microwave.

Just like on cue, Ohno got a message from his manager telling that he was already outside. Ohno checked his appearance once again, and then his bag, and then his phone, and lastly his breakfast. Everything was ready and thus, he swung his feet to the door with a light heart.

On the door, he found a note,

_I’ll be home all day today. Bring me some food later._

Ohno chuckled and took the note, thinking that it’s somehow cute. Apparently, there’s another note behind that,

_Itterasshai._

Ohno’s smile bloomed ridiculously wide. He ran to the bedroom, little laughter was trailing behind him.

To the sleeping man’s lips, Ohno planted his loving kiss.

Nino, who was dragged away from his dreamland in an instance, groaned and blinked confusedly, “What the-”

“Ittekimasu,” Ohno said and left for work.

*******

“And bride, Ohno san? What’s your ideal for a bride?”

Ohno smiled. He fondly remembered his morning and answered right away, “Nino. I have my ideal bride and it’s Nino. He’s not exactly a bride, though, but he... he takes care of me. He cleans my mess and he stays at home when he could. He makes me love to be at home and-- No, I think, he _is_ my home and I love him.”

The interviewer was stunned by the answer but it was definitely a positive shock for her. She smiled wide, as if Ohno’s happiness was leaking and seeping through her skin.

Ohno realized what he just said and blushed, “Ah, I messed up. We can’t use that, can we?”

The interviewer smiled even wider and said, “It’s okay, Ohno san. We can do something about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Azukisohma and Pimarashist also wrote a fic based on the same interview, you can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4718687) :D :D :D


End file.
